


By Dawn's Early Light -Traducción-

by Maya_0196



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Angustía, Child Abuse, Craig es mencionado, Gen, Mayormente POV Sra.Tweek, Muerte de personaje, abuso infantil, estan advertidos, más no aparece en el fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 00:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15740784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_0196/pseuds/Maya_0196
Summary: Estaba feliz que sus últimas palabras entre sí hayan sido de amor.*Traducción autorizada por RiddlePanda





	By Dawn's Early Light -Traducción-

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [By Dawn's Early Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13416189) by [RiddlePanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiddlePanda/pseuds/RiddlePanda). 



> Exención de responsabilidad: South Park no me pertenece, así como ninguno de sus personajes que se presentan más que a Trey Parker y a Matt Stone . Esta obra está hecha sin ánimo de lucro. Hecho por y para fans.
> 
> Como ya saben, esta historia es una TRADUCCIÓN. La trama presentada a continuación está ideada y escrita por RiddlePanda, quien muy amablemente me dio su autorización para traducirla. Lo único que me pertenece es la traducción, así como cualquier error gramatical y ortográfico que se presente a lo largo de la lectura.
> 
> Esta obra está siendo publicada únicamente en Archive of Our Own (AO3) y en Wattpad bajo el mismo título y en las cuentas del traductor, mismas que pueden consultarse en el perfil de usuario.
> 
> No se autoriza bajo ningún concepto, sin excepción, adaptaciones y publicaciones de cualquier índole en otras páginas de esta obra. En el caso de que encuentres esta historia en otras plataformas diferentes a lo mencionado en el anterior párrafo, o en otras cuentas ¡Denúncialo!
> 
> Sin más, ¡Disfruten de la lectura!

**Notas de la autora:** No escuchen música country. Cosas malas suceden cuando se escucha esa música.

**Portada:**

 

**Único capítulo.**

Casi no entraba en la trastienda. No había necesidad de ir allí. Sólo contenía la reserva de sus productos y sus molinos de café. Y Richard le había dicho que Tweek tenía todo controlado allí atrás. Sólo tenía que mantenerse en la parte de adelante, cobrar y servir el café.

La música ambiental era generalmente alta para compensar los ruidos que los molinos hacían. Era un lugar relajante donde las personas podían sentarse y tomar café, el sonido de sus conversaciones banales emitía un ambiente cálido y agradable.

El sonido de gritos, chillidos y algo romperse seguido de unos asustados gemidos sacaron a la Sra. Tweek de sus pensamientos y rápidamente se dirigió a la habitación trasera, al lugar donde en innumerables ocasiones su esposo le dijo que no fuera.

Una taza rota se encontraba en el centro de la habitación, el café caliente que una vez contenía posaba todavía humeante en su lugar en el suelo donde se derramó.

Tweek estaba llorando acurrucado en un rincón de la habitación, mirando con temor a la alta figura de Richard delante de él. Su mejilla izquierda estaba completamente roja y parecía estar hinchada. Sus manos se mantenían juntas agarradas contra su cuerpo.

Richard dio un paso hacia adelante, haciendo que el niño dejase escapar un sollozo lleno de pánico e intentando arrastrarse lejos de su lugar en la esquina.

Algo se quebró. Algo dentro de sí se rompió haciendo que el instinto maternal que poseía para su hijo se abriera paso a través de su ser. Nada más le importaba, nada más que su hijo. Su hijo estaba herido. El hombre frente a su hijo lo lastimó. Tenía que llegar a su hijo.

Ella empujó al hombre fuera de su camino, tomó a su hijo temblante y sollozante entre sus brazos y lo llevó a casa, acariciando su cabello lo mejor que pudo. Se negó a dejarlo ir y él se aferró a ella, sintiendo su vestido humedecerse con sus lágrimas.

¿Cuánto fue la última vez que lo había escuchado llorar? ¿Llorar de verdad y que no sólo fuera uno de sus ataques de pánico? ¿Fue realmente cuando era un bebé?

— M-mis manos, duelen…

Lo dejó en el sofá, sollozante, mientras agarraba el botiquín de primeros auxilios de su cocina, una sacudida dolorosa sintió en su estómago al ver a su hijo acurrucado en el sofá; el lado afectado de su cara ya empezaba a volverse de un tono púrpura donde una clara huella de una mano grande se dejaba ver.

Su pálida piel no debería estar roja. No de golpes, no de quemaduras, eso fue lo que se dijo mientras le aplicaba el ungüento donde el café hirviente le había quemado cuando _ese hombre_ empujó la taza hacia su hijo con fuerza. Eso fue lo que le dijo que sucedió. Que él no quería beber tanto café y _aquel hombre_ no aceptaba un no por respuesta.

Sus manos se sentían ásperas, más duras de las que un niño de diez años debería tener. Ella las miró triste mientras pasaba sus suaves dedos en las suyas. Se sentían como manos adultas.

— ¿Mamá?

Su voz era suave, dulce. No era como los dolorosos chillidos y gritos de pánico que tendía a hacer. ¿Cuándo había cambiado eso? ¿Fue cuando empezó a pasar más tiempo con Craig?

A ella le gustaba Craig. Craig ayudó con sus ataques de pánico y calmó a su hijo. Craig hacía feliz a su hijo. Craig hizo a su hijo sonreír. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo vio sonreír por algo que no estuviera relacionado con Craig?

— ¿Te gustaría ir a la casa de Craig? ¿Quizás pasar el fin de semana allí?

— Nng-¿Pero qué hay de la tienda? Se supone que debo trabajar y conseguir-

— Yo me encargo de eso, bebé.

Los niños no deberían trabajar cada minuto del día en la trastienda del lugar de trabajo de sus padres. Deberían estar saliendo con sus amigos.

-BDEL-

Empacó su bolsa de viaje con unos cuantos conjuntos de ropa para más de dos días y colocó con cuidado algo que encontrarían más tarde entre las carpetas de ciencia y matemáticas de Tweek. Bajó las escaleras para encontrar a Tweek bebiendo el jugo de manzana que cortésmente le había pedido comprar para él la última vez que fue de compras, en lugar de café como haría normalmente. Los niños bebían jugo de manzana, no café.

Sostuvo su mano vendada con cuidado cuando se dirigían al hogar de los Tucker. Laura había abierto la puerta, jadeando cuando vio el oscuro moretón en la mejilla de Tweek, inmediatamente agachándose para traer al niño a un abrazo, Tweek ansiosamente aceptándolo.

Una punzada de celos la recorrió cuando vio a su hijo aceptar fácilmente el abrazo aferrándose a la mujer.

— Laura, siento que sea tan repentino. ¿Puede quedarse Tweek unos días?

La mujer se levantó y sonrió—. Claro que sí. Él siempre es bienvenido. Nos encanta tenerlo aquí. Hace tan feliz a Craig y Tricia lo adora. Incluso he empezado a asegurarme de tener jugo de manzana en la nevera desde que se enamoró de él hace un par de meses.

Se inclinó y atrajo a Tweek a un abrazo, dándole un pequeño apretón antes de alejarse y besar su frente—. Sé bueno con los Tucker, ¿está bien, cariño? Te amo.

Tweek sonrió y asintió con la cabeza antes de que corriera escaleras arriba. — ¡Yo también te amo, mamá!

-BDEL-

Él tenía el ceño fruncido cuando regresó, ya habiendo cerrado la tienda para limpiar el desorden en la trastienda.

— Él estaba exagerando como s-

— Cállate.

Ella lo empujó con fuerza, su cuerpo golpeándose en uno de los molinos.

— ¡Cariño! ¿Qué-?

— No volverás a lastimar a mi hijo.

La taza rota etiquetada con el logo de su tienda se encontraba asentada en la mesa. Él lo había utilizado para lastimar a su hijo. Ella lo usaría para lastimarlo a él.

La pieza más grande fue tomada y enterrada en el pecho de Richard Tweak.

-BDEL-

Era bien entrada la noche cuando se preparó una taza de su mezcla favorita de café. Inhaló profundamente saboreando el aroma que desprendía aquel líquido. Era una buena manera de enmascarar aquel otro olor que impregnaba la tienda.

La música resonaba alta para compensar los ruidos que despedía el edificio al crujir. Se sentó en medio de la tienda, mirando por la ventana mientras bebía su café. La tienda emitía un ambiente cálido al estarse quemando a su alrededor. Para cuando los bomberos fueran alertados, ya sería demasiado tarde. No podrían arrestarla por asesinato si también estaba muerta.

Pero era lo mejor. Su hijo estaba provisto con los medios para cobrar el seguro y el dinero que habían ahorrado para él. Ella había dejado claro cómo hacerlo en uno de los sobres que había colocado en su mochila, junto con todos los documentos importantes que guardaban en la caja fuerte de la casa.

Había dejado a Tweek en buenas manos, mucho mejores de las que jamás le habían dado. En este momento probablemente estaba acurrucado con Craig en su cama, ambos dormidos. Craig le había ayudado con su insomnio. Craig ayudó a Tweek con un montón de cosas. Craig arreglaría lo que ellos habían roto.

Su último pensamiento consciente fue que estaba feliz que sus últimas palabras entre sí hayan sido de amor.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Porque no hay nada tan grande como el amor de una madre.


End file.
